London Bridges
by IsTheTruthOutThere
Summary: Imagine you're from another country visiting Georgia when the world falls to shit. Cerys Anderson is quickly adapting to an unfamiliar world with a group of people she thinks she can trust. Trust has never been an issue before but now she finds herself withdrawn. What will it take for her to accept her new surroundings?
1. Outsider

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Walking Dead, except for my adoration and my OC Cerys. :)

Georgia. A humid sunny terrifying place when the dead now walk as the living. I took a breath from the guard tower of the prison, the early night air cool on my sun warmed skin. My hands were shaking as I surveyed the walkers that were banging on the gates below.

"You fuckers." I whispered.

"Glad to know you think so highly of us." I heard a southern voice say behind me. I turned and and the buff man with shaggy brown hair stood there holding his crossbow.

"Not the group Daryl, the walkers. They just keep coming." I said, my british accent sounding funny on the harsh southern air.

"That's the thing about the end of the world, it doesn't stop just because you want it too." he said walking past me to take my spot. "Go inside and get some rest"

"Not tired, besides, I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I had nightmares night before last." I said twisting my hands nervously.

"I'm sure everyone is having nightmares they seem to be sleeping just fine." he replied snarkily.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied rolling my eyes and grabbing my daggers off of the nearby table going to walk back into the tower.

"Well what, did you need to talk about it or something?" Daryl asked as my foot hit the first step on the tower.

"If I need to talk to someone I'd rather talk to Carol or Lori, but thank you." I said slipping my daggers back into the boot holsters that I had made while we were back at the farm.

"Why? I aint good enough to talk to?" Daryl asked defensively. This caught me by surprise, Daryl and I talked occasionally but never on a personal level.

"Well I figured you didn't want to hear since you were comparing me to everyone else anyway." I said putting a gloved hand on my hip.

"All I said was everyone else was having nightmares. I didn't say that yours couldn't be different." he said looking me up and down with hesitant blue eyes. I didn't know what to say, I didn't have any problem talking to Daryl but the nightmare had been a painful one, not one that I cared to relive.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it. But I just don't know if i'm ready to talk to anyone about it, if that's alright." I said running a hand through my blonde hair.

"It's your dream." Daryl replied turning to look out over the field still littered with dead bodies of the walkers we had cleared yesterday. I sighed and walked down the steps to C Block where we were sleeping. I was one of the few that occupied a cell on the upper level. I figured if there was trouble it would give me the little distance that I needed to prepare myself against the incoming danger. I reached my cell and fell backwards onto my bed. My head swimming with thoughts of what would happen in the next few days, with Lori's pregnancy and Hershel being down a leg. Eventually I fell into a uneasy sleep.

I woke the next morning with a splitting headache and light sensitivity it was as if I was hung over. Luckily I hadn't had a nightmare the night before so I didn't have that hanging over my head. I stepped out of my cell and walked down the steel steps to where the rest of the group was sitting.

"Is Hershel awake yet?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah, woke up last night, isn't up and around yet though" Carol said looking a little sadly back towards the cell block.

"I could take some food to him if you want me to." I offered feeling guilty for sleeping in.

"I already gave him some food, but you can take some out to Daryl he hasn't been in yet." Lori said handing me a plate of cooked powdered eggs.

"Sure." I said taking the plate and walking outside. The sun was already high in the sky and the air scorching hot, which I was learning wasn't a surprise for Georgia. Daryl was walking towards the prison crossbow slung across his back.

"Hey." he said biting the inside of his lip.

"Hey, Lori wanted me to bring you out breakfast since you've been up there all night." I supplied. "Since we have actual food and a kitchen now."

"Thanks," he said nodding. I turned to walk away when his voice knocked me out of my stride. "Sorry about last night"

I turned and noticed Rick staring at the two of us before giving instructions to T-Dawg and Glenn.

"Why? You didn't do anything." I said a half smile on my face.

"Yeah I did. I made you feel like an outsider. That's something that none of us need to be feeling right now." Daryl said taking a bite of his eggs. This took me by complete and utter surprise Daryl was never one for apologizing. But than again I hadn't really spoken to him until recently. I laughed a little.

"Well Daryl all things considered I am the outsider. I was here on a martial arts competition when the world fell to shit and now…" I took a breath "nothing feels familiar."

"Yeah, that'll get better" was all he said in reply but as he walked by me he patted my shoulder his hands rough on my sun warmed skin. I looked behind me and watched him walk away until Rick startled me back to reality.

"Cerys, is Hershel awake yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, yes he is." I said shaking off a strange feeling that washed over me.

"Good, is he moving around yet?" he asked.

"Not that i'm aware of, is there anything that you want me to do?" I asked taking out a dagger from my boot.

"There's a lot that we need to get done. We can start with securing the gate, so if you want to start taking out the straggling walkers on the front of the gate that'd be very much appreciated." Rick said nodding towards the fence.

"Bob's your uncle" I said taking the dirt path towards the front of the prison. I grabbed the daggers out of my boots arming myself with one in each hand. I had an unorthodox way of taking out walkers, the martial arts I had been trained allowed me to scales walls and fences much like a human monkey. This allowed me to attack from above which kept me much safe. I charged at the fence allowing my feet to grip the chain link. It made everyone nervous whenever I did that but it was the only way I knew how to do it. I turned around on the fence and hooked my legs around the top hanging upside down a dagger in each hand. I set to work, head shots from above working quickly. I watched as the walkers fell at the base of the fence I was starting to get dizzy. I used my core muscles to haul myself upright again, a half grin on my face as I stared at the patch I had cleared away. At this rate I could have majority of the fence cleared by lunch time.

The fences had been cleared only with few stragglers lingering in the fields surrounding the prison.

"Cerys!" I heard a loud voice calling. I snapped my head up looking for the source of the voice. Looking towards the prison I noticed Rick standing there with his arms crossed. I jogged up the rest of the path meeting Rick where the fence closed off the prison from the field.

"You did good, go inside and get some food. I'll take watch." he said clapping a hand on my back. I nodded, wiping my daggers off on my pants, slipping them into my boots. My bones were tired from the exertion and I was weak. I walked into C-Block where most of the group was sitting and eating. As soon as I walked in a smile spread across my face, Hershel was sitting at the table with everyone propped in between Carol and T-Dawg.

"Hershel, you're awake! Cheers." I said nodding.

"Thank you kindly." He said smiling.

"Are you hungry, we made you some potatoes." Carol said pointing to a bowl sitting on a rusted out tray in the small kitchenette we had created.

"Yes, i'm just gonna pop to my cell and change my pants." I said gesturing to the blood stains from where I had wiped my dagger. I left the eating area and entered the cell block. We had been in the dark for over a year but I still absolutely despised it. I began walking a tad quicker. When I reached the top level I hustled into my cell and quickly lit the lantern I had there. I heaved a sigh of relief and flopped onto my bunk. I rolled over to face the door, and stared into the darkness of the prison, I could faintly hear the chatter of the others, and I thought I could hear Beth singing. I smiled faintly into my pillow, I knew my absence would be noted, so I hauled my duffle bag out from underneath my bed. I changed into a pair of stretchy jeans and a tank top. I was hauling my boots back onto my feet when I could hear someone coming up the stairs. I looked up to the source of the sound. Daryl stood there with a bowl in his hand.

"I was just on my way down." I replied tucking some of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Lori thought you might be tired, asked me to bring it up." Daryl said looking at me from behind his shaggy brown hair.

"Lori of all people should not be the one taking care of other people." I said standing to accept the bowl.

"She ain't, she was gonna bring it up herself that's why I stepped in. Wasn't about to let a pregnant lady climb a set of stairs for someone who is perfectly capable." Daryl said crossing his arms while leaning on the doorframe. I didn't know how to take his words.

"Well i'm thankful either way." I assured him taking a bite of the lukewarm powdered potato mix. For a moment we just stared at one another, not really knowing what to say. I didn't talk to Daryl Dixon much. He started to turn when I called out.

"Wait, about last night. If you wanna hear about that nightmare. I'm willing to talk to you now." I said hesitantly. Thinking back to what Daryl had said earlier about not being an outsider, I decided to start with something simple.

The potato bowl sat empty on a makeshift bedside table. Daryl was sitting on one end of the bunk and I on the opposite.

"As you can tell from my accent, i'm not exactly from Georgia." I began.

"S'not exactly subtle." Daryl replied. I took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to continue.

"Well I was here on a martial arts competition with some kids I trained. Anyway when things went bad we had got separated, and by the time I found them... It wasn't good" I said my breath shaky.

"Well in this nightmare we found a cure and I flew back to England. And at the airport their parents were standing there with "Welcome Home" gifts in their hands." at this point I had started crying "and I had to tell them that their babies were gone. Turned into monsters." I stared at my hands for what felt like a long time when Daryl broke the silence.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help a damn thing that happened to those kids. Even if y'all didn't get separated things still mighta ended bad." Daryl said as I turned my face to look at him. He was staring at the floor fidgeting with his boots.

"Thank you." I said "I'm sure you didn't have to hear about someone else problems." I said reaching out for his hand. His skin was warmer than mine and he flinched at the contact. I immediately drew my hand back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I said. standing up.

"Where you going?" Daryl asked.

"I'm taking my bowl back downstairs. I can't let them think i'm slipping now can I?" I asked giving a half laugh.

"I'll go with ya. You have to be the only person I know to have survived the apocalypse and is still afraid of the damn dark." Daryl said standing with me. He was easily half a foot taller than me.

"Fears can be overcome." I said with a strength in my voice that hadn't been there in awhile.

"Do you have perimeter watch after Rick?" I asked as we walked into the dark Cell Block.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" he asked. The clanging of our footsteps mixed with the voices of the others in the other room.

"I'm going to come with you. To take care of my fear. Two sets of eyes are always better than one." I said.

"You were clearing the wall all day. Be stupid if you didn't get any sleep." Daryl said seemingly shaking me off.

"I didn't say I wouldn't. I'm assuming you'll be sleeping before than to. Just come get me on your way out. You sleep on the platform in front of my cell anyway." I reasoned. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

"I ain't gonna baby you. Far as i'm concerned you should be over it now anyway." Daryl said.

"Agreed, do we have an accord?" I asked.

"A what?" Daryl questioned.

"An accord, it's a deal." I answered.

"Yeah, whatever England I ain't gonna argue with ya." Daryl said as we entered the orange light, regrouping with the others. Everyone looked somewhat tired, but at least they looked happy for the moment. Beth was singing softly to her father who, although still recovering, looked a lot better. Carol smiled at me and grabbed my hand as I walked over to the group. Lori noticed Daryl and I's appearance and gave me a small smile.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." she commented.

"Soon to be I assure you. I just wanted to bring my dished down. My mother did not raise a slob." I said letting go of Carol's grasp and using a dish cloth to wipe out my dish.

"Well that's always a good sign." Hershel spoke up.

"Agreed, well I hate to run off without staying to chat but I believe i'm off to sleep. I'll see everyone in the morning." I said. There was a chorus of silent good nights, as I turned to leave the room. As I was exiting I turned to Daryl.

"Don't disappoint me Dixon." I joked. Daryl gave his version of a small smile and nodded me towards my cell.

I was awoken to a presence in my cell, my eyes snapped open to see Daryl standing in the doorway.

"You comin or what?" Daryl asked. I sat up and hauled my boots on.

"Yep." I said hopping up.

"Grab your gun." Daryl said gesturing to the top drawer where my tiny pistol was stored.

"I have my daggers, i'll be fine." I said going to walk towards him.

"If something goes wrong i'm not having you save my ass with a pair of toothpicks, can't use those at a distance" he said "now come on I ain't waiting around all night." I sighed and grabbed the gun out of the drawer, following after Daryl. We tried to hush our footfalls as we descended the steel steps in the cell block. Rick wanted perimeter watch's now since two of the prisoners had tried to kill him yesterday. I was nervous about the remaining two in Cell Block A, but if both Rick and Daryl assured the group it was safe I believed them. The Georgia night air was cooler, but not cool enough to need a jacket. Rick looked concerned as the two of us walked out together.

"Is something wrong?" he asked his arm immediately going to the pistol on his hip.

"Naw, little miss foreigner here wanted to help. Tired a being scared of the dark." Daryl said, causing Rick to relax a little.

"That's not a bad idea, alright i'm going in. Remember we start cleaning this place up tomorrow, so don't fire a gun unless you absolutely have to. We don't need more bodies to burn." Rick stated. Both Daryl and I nodded as Rick went to walk back inside. When the door latched Daryl and I started walking. The stars had the prison yard mostly lit which meant that it wasn't very dark, I let a breath of relief out.

"You got lucky. Sky's all lit up you're not overcoming any fears tonight." Daryl said breaking the awkward silence,

"Well it's not entirely light out, and the prison is looming there like a giant shadow. Not to mention you can hear all of the walkers clawing at out outside chain link fence. Look now i've creeped myself out." I said raising my arm for him to see the goosebumps. I stared at him seriously for a moment before I broke into a fit of laughter. Daryl light heartedly pushed me a little which threw me off balance. I almost hit the ground before I caught my balance and forced myself upright again.

"You're pretty good at stuff like that." Daryl commented.

"Well I should be, i've been training in stuff like that since I was 5." I said "I was the only 5 year old who could kick their fathers arse." At this Daryl lost the small smile he had previously had.

"I'm sorry if I touched on a sore subject, I seem to being doing that a lot lately." I said.

"Nothin to be sorry for." Daryl said adjusting the crossbow on his back. We were quite for a minute, with nothing but the crickets and moans of the dead to break the silence.

"I never thought i'd actually need to use it though. I mean it was good for self defense sure and teaching the children was a good job. But I can honestly say this," I opened my arms gesturing around the prison yard "was not what I ever could have imagined. And I mean thank god I was in America, I don't know a single person back home that knows how to use a gun, let alone owns one." This actually caused Daryl to stop walking for a moment to stare at me, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh stop it." I commented continuing on my way. Daryl caught up to me in a few strides.

"What would ya'll have done. Thrown tea cups at the walkers?" Daryl asked.

"Waste a good cuppa? are you mad?!" I laughed. "No in all honesty I have no idea how things would be at home, probably a lot worse than here. If you thought Atlanta was bad I imagine London was three times worse." It was my turn to be melancholy for a moment.

"Well you're here now. S'all that matters." Daryl commented.

"You're right, no point dwelling on the past." I said softly. We were on our second lap around the yard, when I noticed something strange.

"Look." I said pointing at the guard tower. One of the doors was open, which was strange considering we had shut them all when we actually entered the prison. I started toward the guard tower quieting my steps. Daryl pulled his crossbow over his shoulder arming himself. I gestured my head asking if I should go in first, and Daryl confirmed with a nod. I pulled one dagger out of my right boot, gripping the handle and I entered slowly. Whatever it was, was at the top of the stairs. I didn't want to give myself away so I put my dagger between my teeth and jumped up, grabbing a ledge, that at one point was probably used as a shelf, and hoisted myself up. My feet landed on the shelf and I began looking for a way to scale the rest. I began using the nooks and crannies to pull myself up the wall. When I finally reached the top I took my dagger out of my mouth and I started laughing. Maggie and Glenn were up there beginning to lay down a blanket. Both of their head snapped over when they heard my laughter.

"Don't mind me, we saw the door open and thought there were walkers in here." I laughed. Both looked rather embarrassed, especially after Daryl came charging up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Glenn said giving a nervous laugh.

"Whatever." Daryl said turning to go back down the stairs. I gave a half wave and than jumped down to land on the stairs in front of Daryl. He automatically reached out to catch me, even though I wasn't falling.

"Damnit, don't do that coulda got yourself hurt." Daryl scolded. We both glanced down to where his hand was still on my arm, and he withdrew his hand.

"Well I didn't. It's good to know you're a gentleman." I said referencing his concern moments ago. He scoffed and we went back onto the prison yard.

"Well it seems you've gotten over you fear of the dark." Daryl said as I was slipping my dagger back into my boot.

"Talking seems to help." I commented.

"Well good you went from being scared of the dark, to a lunatic." Daryl replied.

"That's where you're wrong Sir, I was always a lunatic." I laughed.


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Walking Dead, except for my adoration and my OC Cerys. :)**

After Daryl and I went inside it was T-Dawg that was on watch next.

"How's it look out there?" he asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Not to bad, don't go in the guard tower though, if you value your eyesight that is." I joked. For a moment he looked confused but seemed to understand when Daryl nodded towards the top.

"Like a pair of damn rabbits." he muttered while exiting the doors.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to ramble on tonight, I do that when i'm nervous." I said quietly as we ascended the steps to the upper level of the prison.

"I make you nervous?" Daryl asked seeming kind of offended.

"You? Heavens no! Just walking around at night with just two people it's nerve wracking." I defended. Daryl seemed to relax at my defending him.

"Alright, get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." Daryl said flopping down onto the cot he had dragged onto the platform.

"Thank you again." I said entering my cell.

"Don't mention it." I heard him reply. When I entered I immediately reached for my lantern, but this time I hesitated. There really was no reason to light it if I was just going to go to sleep anyway. I took a breath and pulled my hand back sitting on the edge of my bed. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, letting the darkness just stay where it was.

I awoke to a clanging on the bars of my cell, my eyes fluttered open to see Daryl standing there, crossbow on his back.

"Cerys, Rick sent me to get'cha we need help clearing the bodies out front." Was all he said before turning around and heading down the steps. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed, I quickly changed into a dirty pink t-shirt and denim capris. I hauled on my boots over them effectively covering the the remaining leg. I hauled my hair into a bun and tucked the pistol into the back on the pants. It was a bright sunny day outside and light was streaming in through the dirty windows of the prison. I entered the kitchenette and walked to where we had the drinkable water. I filled a small bottle with it and took the bottle with me.

"Morning." I heard from behind me. I turned and Lori was walking in cradling her belly as it swayed.

"How's the little one today?" I asked pouring some more water into a cup for her. I handed her the cup which she accepted with a smile.

"About as good as any other, should be any day now." Lori replied taking a drink. "So you and Daryl did a perimeter watch last night?" This took me by surprise, I had been sure everyone had been asleep.

"How did you.." I started.

"Me and Rick may not be on the best of terms right now, but he does still talk to me." She finished.

"Yeah, we did I was trying to get over my fear of the dark and I asked Daryl if I could go with him." I said.

"I'm glad you're starting to get involved with the group. I can't imagine what you went through before we found you on that highway." Lori said, it looked as though she was about to cry.

"Hey now don't start that." I said walking over to her and rubbing her back.

"Damn hormones." she laughed drying her eyes.

"Cheer up, I'm going to go outside to help with the clean up but i'd love to talk with you later if you wanted to." I said.

"I'd like that, take my mind off of everything." She replied.

"Alright, see you later." I said while exiting. Although it was early in the day the air was already scorching hot.

"Yo England get your ass over here." I heard Daryl call.

"I do have a name you know, Cerys Anderson." I said sarcastically as I walked over shoving Daryl a little bit.

"Alright lets get our vehicles inside to begin with, the last thing we need is for someone to show up and think they can take the prison." Rick instructed. "From there we'll start cleaning up the bodies and burn them."

"Wouldn't a fire just attract them, maybe we'd be better off burying them." T-Dawg suggested.

"Normally i'd say yes, but we're going to grow crops here later and we don't want that in Walker infected soil. It's better off to take the risk just this once." Rick said. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" At this I stifled a laugh, and glanced over to Daryl who was also smirking.

"Probably up in the guard tower. That's where they were last night." I said. To which Rick looked a little surprised but started laughing.

"Glenn, Maggie!" Daryl yelled. You could see a head pop up in one of the windows.

"Glenn you comin?!" Daryl yelled again. At this me and Carol started laughing along with the others. Glenn popped out of the guard tower,

"What?" he called down.

"He asked if you were coming, we need help down here." I yelled up at him.

"Y-yeah, we'll be right there." Glenn responded starting to clothe himself again. We were all laughing as we started walking toward the gate.

"Hey Rick." T-Dawg called drawing attention. When I turned I saw the two prisoners we had banished to Cell Block A approaching. Without being told I grabbed the daggers from my boots and armed myself, taking a defensive stance.

"Come with me." Rick said to us. We all followed Rick, ready for a fight if there was going to be one.

"That's close enough." Rick called as we approached them.

"Please, mister. We know that, we made a deal. But you gotta understand! We can't live in that place another minute, you follow me? All the bodies, people we knew! Blood, brains everywhere! There's ghosts!" Axel said looking distraught. I tightened my grip on my weapons, I had no reason to trust these men, and if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was whining. The group was having a conversation with the two men and I just stood back and observed.

"...I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road, than to go back into that shithole." Oscar finished as I tuned back into the conversation. Rick turned to Daryl who than shook his head no at the prospect of giving them another Cell Block, one that would inevitably be closer to ours.

"Looks like we have no choice gentleman." Rick said. The prisoners were silent as they knew they really had no other choice. We began walking them to the entrance of the prison and locking them out. Daryl was securing the door when T-Dawg spoke up.

"We can't just throw them out like that." he said.

"You can't possibly be serious?" I asked in complete shock. "After the other prisoners tried to kill Rick you'd be so willing to let them sleep next to you?"

"I'm not saying trust them, but we can bring them in. If we send them off packing we're killing them ourselves." T Dawg defended.

"I don't know, Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn said speaking up. I nodded in agreement.

"They're willing to say anything to get us to trust them." I said.

"What if they decide to try and take back the prison?" Carol asked looking concerned.

"They're convicts!" I exclaimed.

"They could have less blood on their hands than we do." T-Dawg said trying to reason with us. I wasn't getting angry with T-Dawg, I was getting scared that two strangers had the possibility of entering the group.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Daryl said glancing from the group of prisoners and than back to us.

"So you with me?" T-Dawg asked.

"Hell no! Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did!" Daryl exclaimed. I was about to jump in with agreement when Rick cut in.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in 2 weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said. Although T-Dawg still wanted to step in and say something, we all knew Rick's words were final. I began walking away somewhat relieved.

I glanced back, and could see T-Dawg and Rick still mildly arguing about something. I stuffed my daggers back into my boots, walked over and opened the gates, allowing Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn to go out and get their vehicles. I closed the gates just as soon as the others had made their way through to be sure the prisoners didn't get back in.

"Well now how are you gonna get over and get your vehicle?" Axel asked.

"Watch and learn." I commented as I strolled past. I hooked my feet into the chain link of the fence scaling it with skill and speed, causing Axel to let out a low whistle. When I reached the top I was extra careful to not get caught in the barbed wire, than I dropped down.

"Rick will get the gate for us once we get the cars." I said walking to where the group was. Maggie and Glenn nodded, where as Daryl was judging the distance that I had dropped. I gave him a whatever shrug and began walking to my vehicle. It was a 1988 Chev Silverado I had stolen from a garage, a little loud but it got me places. Before I could reach my vehicle Glenn started his, causing his tires to spin on the head of a fallen walker he had killed yesterday. Before I knew what had happened I was covered head to toe in walker guts. I let out a cry of disgust.

"Awh shit Cerys sorry." Glenn called back through an open window.

"Hold still." I heard a voice say. Daryl approached me with the rag he always carried in his pocket. I did as commanded and didn't move a muscle. I smelled wretched and I wanted to throw up. Daryl took his rag and started wiping the walker gunk off of my face, quickly at first yet a little more carefully when he reached around my mouth. His hands felt rough on the smooth skin of my face, but in an odd way it was sort of comforting. For a brief second we made eye contact. It was the first time I really got a chance to look at his eyes, because they were always downcast or trying to avoid contact. They were a deep blue, something to rival my green.

"Thank you." I said while maintaining eye contact. He wiped the last bit by my eye away.

"Don't mention it." he said. Before I could say anything else he broke eye contact and went back over to his bike. I stood there for a moment kind of confused with what had just happened. I shook my head and walked over to my truck. I started up the truck and followed the others into the yard as Rick opened and than closed the gate. I almost laughed at the bedraggled appearance in the mirror, If there was one thing I wanted more than anything it was a shower. I saw Daryl walking down toward Rick and Glenn, who were checking out the fence where we had entered a few days previously. I smiled as I saw Hershel walking out of the prison being helped by Beth and Lori. I exited the truck with a huge smile on my face.

"Hershel! Its great to see you up and walking!" I called walking over to where the group was.

"Ready to race Hershel?" Carl asked laughing.

"Give me a few days and i'll take you on." Hershel replied taking another step with the crutches. For a moment, everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling and we had hope. But as the moment lingered I saw a sight to churn my stomach. A herd of walkers was approaching from behind us.

"Walkers!" I called out. Everyone turned at my sudden panic, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I bent over and grabbed the daggers from my belt. I ran forward and started slashing at the decaying monsters. I felt a bullet whiz by my head. I had cleared a small patch but there was a whole herd coming through the gate at the back of the yard.

"Daddy behind you!" I heard Beth call. I looked up and caught sight of Hershel beating a walker with his crutches. I could hear Rick calling to Lori and I looked over in concern thankfully. she had made it inside the prison with Carl and Maggie. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn were racing towards the prison yard my breath caught when I realized this may be the last time I see some of them.

"Cerys behind you!" I heard Carol call snapping me back to attention. A walker lunged toward me arms extended, I took my dagger and thrust it upwards towards it's chin. It sunk in, and I pushed it off and onto another walker. I started sprinting towards Carol and T-Dawg, who were the only ones left seeking refuge inside the prison, other than Rick and the smaller group who were almost here for help. When I reached Carol I was horrified to see a walker sinking it's teeth into T-Dawg's shoulder.

"No!" Carol called out. When T-Dawg finally got the gate open we rushed inside slamming it behind us, we could hear the walkers outside.

"T-Dawg let me look at the bite." I begged.

"No, we have to keep going." He said charging on. His point was further proven by walkers charging at us. Not wanting to charge into the unknown blackness I took out my gun, gunning down some while carol and T-Dawg helped with the others. I slipped one dagger into my boot while the other still remained in my hand. This is how we continued through the prison for a little while, cutting and slashing our way through the walkers. We were running and I had managed to get a little bit ahead of Carol and T-Dawg with my up close and personal approach.

"Cerys." I heard Carol call out, when I turned to see what was wrong I felt something sharp slice through part of my thigh.

"Aaagh!" I cried out looking down expecting to see a walker. Instead I saw a twisted metal grate that had been half pried open sticking through part of the leg. I backed away causing the metal to slide out. Blood immediately started to spill from the wound.

"Shit." I muttered. I limped back to where Carol was.

"We're losing him." She said gesturing to T-Dawg who was leaning on a wall.

"You try and convince him to take help, i'm going to try stop this bleeding." I said looking at my injured leg. Wincing I hauled my T-Shirt off leaving me in a bra and capris. I ripped the shirt in half creating something I could use to bind the wound. I tied the T-Shirt tightly around my thigh crying out as looped it around to tie it again. Before I could ask Carol what was going on and piercing siren rang through the walls of the prison.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. I limped over to Carol and T-Dawg.

"Don't worry about me, this is gods plan." I heard T-Dawg saying as he charged into a herd of walkers that were rounding the corner. Tears filled my eyes as I watched T-Dawg save both Carol and I's life.

"C-come on we have to keep going." I said my voice thick with tears. I grabbed Carol's hand dragging her while limping along.

"You're really bleeding bad." Carol said extending her hand to my leg.

"Yes I am but we have to keep going." I said. I stabbed a walker with my dagger while darting into a cell that had no walkers lurking around it. Carol followed me in and shut the door just enough to shield us, without locking us in.

"Here let me take a look at your leg." Carol said approaching me.

"No it's bleeding to bad, we have to wait until this calms down and than get to Hershel." I admitted. I sat down leaning against the wall wincing as I bumped my leg. Carol sat next to me leaning on the wall.

"It all happened so fast." Carol whispered.

"Mm" Was all I replied. I was starting to get really sleepy , my head heavy.

"No don't you dare die on me." Carol exclaimed

"I don't plan on it, but if I do promise me you won't let me turn into one of those monsters." I said.

"Of course not." Carol replied.

"Thank you." I whispered. I shifted so that my back was on the floor of the cell and my leg was resting on the wall, effectively keeping it elevated. I looked at the wound, it wasn't bleeding a lot, but it was bleeding more than I was comfortable with.

"You have to stay awake." Carol said tapping the side of my face.

"Do you honestly think I could sleep with all of this racket." I said jokingly referring to the siren that was still going off. Carol began talking to me, trying to keep my attention. But I found myself zoning out and losing focus, before I knew it I was slipping unconscious, regardless of the noise.


	3. Accidentally on Purpose

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Walking Dead, except for my adoration and my OC Cerys. :)

**Authors Note: Hey, so I started out this chapter with kind of a flashback that leads into the story. Also, college is keeping me kind of busy this month so this will be the last update probably until June D: However in that time I would love reviews and input on the story! **

_Alone. That was all I could feel, sitting on an abandoned highway in my truck. My face was puffy from tears and I had a headache caused from the heat. The truck was crawling along at a normal speed, because in all honesty where would I be hurrying to now. I took a gasp of air, to try and keep from the tears returning. I took another deep breath before hitting the gas pedal as hard as I could. It's not like I was going to get a speeding ticket. My mind flashed back to all of my kids I had brought to Georgia with had all been so excited to go to a different country to compete, but now I just saw myself as the woman that deprived them of experiencing their final moments with their family. I looked down at the speedometer with tear filled eyes I was going 120. My morals told me I should slow down but in all honesty who was I going to hit. I glanced over into my passenger seat I only had a single bottle of water left, and a bag of crisps I had found whilst rummaging through a gas station. I slowly began to let off of the gas pedal and eventually just pulled onto the shoulder of the road. I clenched my jaw and wiped away the remaining tears with my shirt. I tore open the bag with my teeth and slowly began to eat. It wasn't filling but it was enough to keep me from starving to death. I decided to only eat half of the bag and drink a sip of the water. Before I could pull back onto the highway I jumped as a walker appeared and started banging on my passenger side window._

"_Go fuck yourself." I screamed as I hit the gas pedal, pulling back onto the highway. I started speeding again, I wanted to find a secure building before nightfall so I wouldn't have to sleep in this freezing hunk of metal again. Not that Georgia was ever freezing at this time of year. My anger was flowing through my body and down to my foot as I lowered the gas pedal even more, making the speedometer crawl up to 180. As I flew down the road I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was just a blur but enough to make me turn my head. I almost let go of the wheel at what my eyes were met with. _

_ There were three vehicle's driving on the other side of the highway. An RV, some sort of station wagon, and a man on a motorcycle. My heart jumped at the thought of human contact for the first time in over a year. I went to roll my window down and signal them, when I turned my head back toward the direction I was driving. There was a huge traffic blockage directly ahead of me. I slammed on my breaks and turned the wheel but it was to late. My truck hit on of the other vehicles causing my head to smash off the steering wheel, but not hard enough for me to lose consciousness. _

"_Fuck" I muttered hauling myself up. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my daggers out from underneath my seat. I really had no place to put them so I tucked them in my belt and exited the truck. I could see the vehicles stopping on the other side of the highway, the man with the motorcycle must have noticed me because he caught the attention of someone in the RV and than pointed at me._

"_Hello?" I called out. I didn't get a response, but by now my head was starting to swim. I dapped at my forehead with my hand and when I pulled it away there was blood._

"_Shit." I started to try and walk foreword but the world was spinning. No no no no no I couldn't pass out, what if that group didn't see me, than i'd be all alone again. _

"_Help." I whispered before coming in contact with the pavement. _

_ "Is she dead?" I heard a young boy's voice ask._

"_No sweetheart, it just looks like she hit her head." A woman responded. _

"_We should get her in the RV and out of the sun." another woman's voice said a little timidly._

"_We can't just help a stranger, what if she's violent? Than what?" A male voice responded. At this I decided to crack my eyes open. The sun was blinding but amidst the sunlight I could see the outline of a group of people. _

"_Hello." I whispered my voice sounding strange compared to all of theirs. As I woke up one of the woman grabbed, the little boy who i'm assuming was her son, by the shoulder._

"_Go back to the RV Carl" she said firmly. The little boy looked angry but he didn't argue. A man with curly hair knelt down beside where I was laying. _

"_What's your name?" he asked extending a hand to help me up. _

"_Cerys Anderson." I replied. _

"_Where are you coming from Cerys?" he asked. _

"_Come on Rick man, we don't have time for this!" A man with dark hair complained. The man whose name was Rick turned to glare at the other._

"_We'll make time." he said firmly. I paused making sure the men were done their exchange before I spoke up._

"_I'm coming from Atlanta, but i'm originally from England," I answered accepting the hand. I was still a little woozy so as I stood I than began to fall backwards, only to feel a strong pair of hands catch me, letting me know there was someone standing behind me as well. _

"_Why were you in Atlanta?" Rick asked. By now I was staring to get a little irritated with all of the questions. _

"_Why does it matter? We're all in the same boat now?" I asked taking a defensive tone. The hands that had caught be before now had a sharp object to my back. _

"_That's where you're wrong. We could just leave you here, but if you tell us a little bit about yourself, maybe we can help you out." Rick said nodding to the mysterious figure behind me, and the sharp feeling disappeared. _

"_I was here competing in a martial arts competition. My skills actually come in handy if you want an extra hand." I offered glancing down at the daggers in my belt. _

"_We'll think about it. For now we'll help you repair your truck, and my wife Lori will help you with your injuries." Rick said. _

"_Cerys." said a rough voice from behind me and I turned to see who had, had the sharp point in my back._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"Cerys!" he yelled again, at this point something didn't feel right. My leg was killing me and my throat was very dry. At this point I realized I wasn't back on the highway, where they had found me. I was back in the cell at the prison with a bad leg injury. My eyes creaked open to a dark room, I could see Daryl leaning over me and Carol looking concerned beside him.

"W-what happened?" I asked whispered.

"You hurt your leg real bad." Carol said pressing an almost empty bottle of water to my lips. I drank it quickly almost coughing. I was going to ask where she had gotten it from, but I remembered I had had a bottle stuffed into my belt from helping move the bodies in the yard.

"I-I don't think I can walk." I said trying to push myself up.

"I got ya." Daryl said. I stopped struggling as he bent to scoop me up into his arms. Daryl held me easily and I cried out as my leg jostled. The tourniquet I had made was loosened my guess, was it had been Carol so I didn't loose all blood pressure to the leg. The bleeding had stopped but I guessed I had an infection.

"How long were we gone?" I asked, my head was resting against Daryl's bicep as he carried me through the halls of the prison.

"A couple of days." he answered. "thought you were dead." I reached up in my haze of sickness and gently grabbed the side of Daryl's face, causing him to look down at me.

"Well we're not. You can't get rid of me that easily." I answered. Daryl looked down at me, an obvious pain in his eyes. My heart almost stopped when I thought of who else was gone.

"T-Dawg, and who else?" I asked.

"Tell you later, let's just make sure you're alright." Daryl said. I felt myself fill with dread as Daryl continued walking. He adjusted his hands to carry me easier and I let out a scream of pain as his hand brushed my leg. Carol was immediately by my side again.

"We're almost there." she said. My hand was grasping at Daryl's shirt and my breathing was getting heavier.

"I could still die from this." I said into his chest.

"Don't fucking talk like that." Daryl said.

"We'll get Hershel to look at you, and you'll be fine." Carol said. I noticed that Carol looked towards Daryl for confirmation, and he simply nodded. Now I knew Hershel was still living, this relieved me for some of what was to come. I could feel Daryl's hand on my bare back, they were rough against the skin on my back, and warmer than my cold sickly skin.

"I'm so tired." I said snuggling my head into his arm.

"Come on, you can make it a little longer." Daryl said. I pressed my cheek into his arm and tried to take deep even breaths, instead of the ragged pain filled breaths i'd been taking. Soon Daryl burst through the cell block that we had been occupying. I could hear the worry filled voices of people in our group, Carol stopped to try and explain things while Daryl continued on and took me up the stairs to my cell. Daryl set me on my bed and grabbed one of my pillows to prop up the injured leg. Daryl went to leave when I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered. He noticeably hesitated, but sat down beside my head on the floor of the cell. I turned my head to look at him when I heard an unfamiliar noise, a crying baby. I gave Daryl a hopeful smile, but he slowly shook his head. Tears filled my eyes as I realized we had lost Lori. I began to sob silently and shiver as the damp air hit my exposed skin. Daryl took notice to this is a respectful way, he observed my shivering without staring at my torso which was now only covered by my bra, thanks to my homemade tourniquet. Without saying a word he took off his angel wing vest and draped it over me.

"I'm just gonna call for Hershel." he said walking out of the cell. I drifted to sleep again as he exited the small room.

I woke up to the feeling of someone sitting on the edge of my bed. When I looked over it was Hershel examining my bandages.

"Good to see you're awake." he said tapping my foot lightly. I went to rub my eyes when I noticed I was still covered with Daryl's vest, but someone had changed me into new pants and I now had an actual shirt on. My guess was it had been Carol, Beth, or Maggie.

"It's good to be awake. How are things downstairs?" I asked attempting to haul myself up.

"Don't move around to much, we treated the infection in your leg, but the muscle is still damaged. You're going to need to stay off of it for awhile." Hershel began "and as for everyone downstairs, they're taking it as good as they can." I could see the pain behind Hershel's eyes and I reached out for his hand.

"We'll make it. We always do." I said. "So the baby, is it a boy or a girl?" It seemed so wrong to ask that question, I couldn't believe Lori wouldn't get to see either of her children grow up. That feeling hurt worse than the leg.

"A little girl. She doesn't have a name yet. Daryl's been calling her Little Asskicker." Hershel informed me. Despite the seriousness of the situation I laughed.

"Only Daryl would think of that." I commented.

"Only i'd think of what?" Daryl asked appearing in the doorway. Hershel and I turned to look at Daryl standing in the doorway.

"The baby." I answered.

"Little Asskicker?" he asked. Hershel laughed while reaching for his crutches.

"You could probably come downstairs later tonight or tomorrow, but for now just stay off of the leg." Hershel said as he exited. Daryl moved out of the way for Hershel to pass and walked in after asking if Hershel needed help getting down the stairs.

"Looking better." Daryl commented.

"I feel a little better." I said once again trying to haul myself up.

"Would you just stay still? Damn you're worse than the baby." He commented helping me get to a comfortable sitting position.

"Carol wanted me to bring you this." he said once I had gotten comfortable. He handed me a bowl of oatmeal, it was filled with more than usual to which I gave Daryl a stern look.

"You haven't eaten in days. Wasn't about to just give you a little." Daryl said shaking the bowl a little to make his point. I accepted the bowl with half of a smile. Daryl sat on the end of my bed as I ate, presumably to take the bowl once I was finished.

"How are Rick, and Carl?" I asked staring into my bowl.

"Both of em' are doin bout' as good as they can. Rick's taking it harder." Daryl answered wringing his hands as he answered. I didn't want to ask the next question but I had to know.

"Anyone else?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"T-Dawg, we thought you and Carol but I found you." he answered. "Dug graves and everythin" I felt myself start to tear up and I set the bowl of oatmeal down. Wiping the tears from my eyes. Daryl was sitting there kind of awkwardly. I scooted as close to the edge of my bed that my leg would allow. I leaned my head on Daryl's shoulder. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable, but right now I just wanted comfort. Sensing I wasn't just going to go away he put his shifted so my head wasn't on his shoulder and put his arm around me.

"You better start eating, I ain't sitting like this for my health." Daryl said. I felt like he was treating me like a child, but right now I wasn't going to turn that away. I gave a little half laugh an started to eat the luke warm bowl of oats. Once I had finished eating Daryl grabbed the bowl, taking his arm back in the process, and stood. Before he could leave the room I stopped him.

"You forgot your vest." I said offering it to him.

"I'll get it from ya later." he responded. I wrapped it around myself and smiled lightly.

After awhile of quite literally staring at the ceiling I heard footsteps outside of my cell. I lifted my head off of the pillow. It was Carol, and she was holding a little bundle. I smiled as I pushed myself up into sitting position.

"This is Little Ass Kicker." Carol joked. "Rick hasn't picked out a name for her yet." I laughed and looked at the baby.

"Awh Lori had a girl, she would have been so happy." I whispered as Carol sat on the edge of my bed.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure." Carol said handing her to me.

"Hello sweet heart,oh you're just the sweetest." I cooed rocking her back and forth. Carol and I talked to the baby for a few more minutes before Carol grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"Maggie and Glenn are missing." she whispered "This woman named Michonne came to the prison carrying the formula that they went out for" I looked up from the baby and looked at Carol.

"Do we know where they are?" I asked immediately tensing, while still rocking the baby.

"This place called Woodbury." she replied quietly. "I just thought you should know"

"Thank you for telling me." I answered honestly. I felt myself start to tear up again and quickly wiped them away.

"Would you mind if I watched little arse kicker for awhile?" I asked. "It would be good to just connect with someone who isn't afraid for once."

"Sure, if she starts crying I'll come back." Carol said. Carol exited my cell and I was just rocking the baby. She was smiling and moving around.

"Oh sweet heart." I cooed. She was starting to fuss and get restless.

"Oh come on now enough of that." I whispered. When she continued to become upset I wasn't sure what to do. I looked around to see if there was anyone outside of my cell that could take her for me, but there wasn't.

"If I sing you a lullaby will you stop fussing?" I asked. "Alright than" I took a breath. I hadn't ever been great at singing but I had a song that I had loved as a child and I hoped it would quiet her.

"_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes, i'll lace the sky, within your eyes." _I began softly. I continued to sing and eventually she had fallen asleep. My eyes snapped up as I heard someone cough at the door to my cell.

"Beth's lookin for little Ass Kicker." Daryl said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long, what was that you were singing?" he asked entering the room.

"As the world falls down by David Bowie. It was one of my favourites when I was younger." I whispered.

"Well I should probably take the kid before Beth send out a search party." Daryl said leaning down to take the baby. I looked down at the sleeping baby once more before I went to say something to Daryl. But as I lifted my head to say something Daryl was already there. Before I knew what was happening our lips connected. Daryl was already half holding the baby but we both stopped when that happened. Neither of us began to pull away we just kind of sat there. Before I knew what I was doing I took my free hand and gently grabbed the side of his face. The accidental kiss was slowly turning into an actual kiss. Daryl tensed at the touch but didn't pull away. When I came to my senses about what was actually happening I pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry that was inappropriate." I said relinquishing my hold on the baby. Daryl stood up with the baby in hand. He didn't respond instead just saying

"I'll get Hershel to come and look at your leg." than he left the room.


	4. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the Walking Dead, except for my adoration and my OC Cerys. :)**

**Authors Note: Hey everybody so I know it's been awhile but school kept me busy and I work a lot of nights so i'm usually pretty tired. As you can tell this is a filler chapter to kind of set up the next one which will probably be one of my favourites to write! Thank you to everybody who is reading, I always appreciate feedback so don't be afraid to review I welcome it!**

It had been a few days and my leg was starting to heal nicely. There wasn't as much muscle damage as we had initially thought, Hershel had stitched me up and now I was starting to hobble around. I had started wearing shorts because it let the wound breathe, not to mention Georgia was hot as hell anyway. I started to hobble out of my cell when I saw Daryl gathering items near his bunk, his crossbow on his back. We hadn't spoken since that day in my cell but I could tell something was wrong. I searched my head for a reason to talk to him when I saw his vest lying there that had yet to be claimed. Thinking quickly I grabbed it and approached him on quiet feet.

"Hey"I said causing him to turn quickly. He looked me up and down, his gaze landing on my leg and stopping there for a few moments.

"My eyes are up here." I joked. He turned his gaze to my eyes and spoke.

"Should be laying down." he said turning to pack more of his bag.

"I'm fine how else am I supposed to get my strength back if I don't use it." I paused. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna go get Glenn and Maggie, you're stayin" Daryl said without looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked not quite believing what he had just told me.

"Can't have you bringing down our speed. Stay here and look after the prison." Daryl said turning around to face me. At this I was getting very angry, no one ever told me what could and could do before this damned apocalypse and I would be damned if they started now.

"Alright, fine if that's how you feel." I muttered. I turned to walk away but stopped.

"Oh by the way here's your stupid bloody vest." I said throwing it on his cot. I reached my cell and began suiting up. I grabbed my daggers from underneath my bed, wincing when I bent and my thigh scraped a bit on the bed frame. I bit my tongue to keep from calling out, that would only prove to Daryl that I was still hurting, which if I was being honest I kind of was. I strapped my daggers on a bit higher than usual so I could hide them under my shirt. I wasn't stupid I wasn't going to rush into a situation without working myself to see how far I could take it. I tucked my gun into my the back of my belt and left my cell. Going down the steps was harder than I thought but I made it. Rick was holding a brief meeting with everyone who I assumed was going to rescue Glenn and Maggie. I stared at Daryl's back for a moment before I continued on my way outside. Hershel stopped me on my way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out for a bit of sunshine i'm going crazy in here." I told him honestly.

"Now I know sitting around doesn't seem like the most fun, but it would be best for your leg." Hershel said looking at the half healed wound. I knew Hershel knew what I was up to, but I needed to do this.

"I promise I won't over do it." I said. Hershel just gave me a sympathetic smile and turned away. At this I started towards the exit. The Georgia sun was already high in the sky this early in the day. Carl was standing there with the two former inmates and Beth.

"Oh hey Cerys, good to see you up and about." Beth said greeting me with a smile. The smile only stayed for a brief moment until she saw my still healing leg and gave me a questioning look.

"I'll be fine, do you mind if I take a walk. I won't be long I promise." I said looking at the small group that was outside.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Carl asked.

"I'll take it easy I promise." I said beginning to walk. I took a deep breath, my thigh telling me maybe that everyone was right, but being forever stubborn I decided to ignore it. I started off slowly but picked up a little speed as I continued. I was going at a slow jog around the fence of the prison, walkers moaning as I went by. I lifted my shirt a little and grabbed my daggers stabbing them as I went. It felt natural to be at this again, I smiled a little telling myself I was practically recovered. I looked down at the muscle, it was weeping a little blood but nothing major. I did a test jump, it was a little painful but nothing I couldn't handle or so I thought. I put a dagger between my teeth, tucking the other into my belt and started climbing the fence. I was about halfway up the fence when my leg decided to give out.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"Cerys!" I heard a voice behind me yell. I turned and saw Daryl storming down the path. I turned my head angrily and tried to continue climbing, which was obviously not going to happen. I felt the fence move from the weight of another and soon arms were encircling my waist hauling me down. Soon we were both on the ground and Daryl set me in front of him.

"What the hell were ya thinking?!" He yelled. At this I was a little taken aback, Daryl had never yelled at me before let alone shown his angry side.

"I was trying to get my leg.." I started.

"No! I aint gonna listen to it. What you were doing was gonna hurt'cha more!" Daryl yelled pointing to the group up at the top of the hill taking all of this in.

"Daryl you can stop yelling everyone is staring." I said trying to calm him down.

"I don't give a damn! What if you hurt yourself worse!?" he asked. This struck a cord with me.

"So? What if I had, you wouldn't have cared anyway! I'm only going to slow the group down in your words." I said tears starting to creep out of my eyes. "I'm sorry that all I am to you is a nuisance that gets in the way." At this Daryl seemed to get even more upset.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said quieter than before. By now I was really upset, I hadn't realized how much his comment had hurt me earlier but it was all coming out now, for the first time in a long time I was letting tears actually fall.

"Well i'm right aren't I? Before you didn't even care that I was still hurt you were just worrying about coming back for me if I fell. Jesus, I know we aren't exactly best friends Daryl but I at least thought you respected me." I finished. I glanced up to the group who was watching this little show, once Rick realized I was just upset he started ushering everyone to look away. I started to walk away and i'll admit my leg was killing me but I was ignoring it.

"Is that really what you think?" Daryl asked from behind me. I turned and wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"What else would I think? You just stopped talking to me. Now you don't want me near the rest of the group. I'm sorry i'm not from Georgia but i've earned my right to be here just as much as anyone else." I yelled pointing at myself to further drive the point home. I stood there shaking from all of the emotions coursing through me. I was upset but I was more angry than anything. Daryl took a step closer to me, but my legs were locked in place.

"I thought you were dead, I didn't wanna go through that again." he began "don'tcha get it I wanted to keep ya safe." This took me completely off guard.

"Daryl, I.." I began to say but he cut me off not even realizing I was talking.

"Goddamnit London," I laughed at the nickname as he continued "ya came in with an attitude that made me think ya weren't gonna make it, but ya sure as hell proved me wrong." I stood there completely dumbfounded. Daryl Dixon wanting to keep me safe, that was something I don't think I ever would have thought of. I kept silent letting myself mull this over in my head. Daryl must have taken my silence as anger.

"Whatever be pissed at me if you want, see if I care." He muttered while pushing past me to walk away. I laughed as he continued up the hill. I ran to catch up to him as fast as my leg would allow. I grabbed his arm forcing him to turn and face me.

"Than why didn't you bloody say that." I said grabbing both side of his face and capturing his lips with mine. Once again I felt him tense at the contact, but when I moved my hands from his face, over his shoulders and laced my fingers through his hair he seemed to relax a little. It felt strange to be feeling any sort of romantic emotions towards another person in this fucked up world, but I suddenly realized what else was there to hope for. I could feel Daryl slowly return the kiss, I could feel his hesitance and I knew he hadn't experienced genuine romantic attraction for a very long time, if ever. I pulled away slowly placing another quick peck on the lips before I actually pulled away.

"If I don't go to Woodbury you have to promise me that you'll come back safe and sound." I all but whispered. Daryl simply made a noise indicating he would.

"Now, since I was an absolute twat can you help me back to the prison, my leg hurts." I said half laughing. Daryl took my arms and wrapped them around his neck and scooped my legs up, carrying me up the hill. He set me down next to where Carol was standing holding little arse kicker.

"Don't forget your promise Dixon." I said reaching out for his hand, it was much larger than my own and twined my fingers through his.

"I won't." was all he said before turning to join Rick and the woman Michonne along with one of the prisoners. Carol nudged me as we watched the vehicle drive away.

"At least one of us is getting some action around here." she joked. To this I turned a little pink and laughed.


End file.
